With the increasing popularity of cloud services in the past years, Internet-based photo and video storing services have become widely used by private and professional photographers throughout the world. Photo and video storing services provide the users with data storage capacity for storing photo and video collections comprising thousands of photos and videos taken over years with point-and-shoot cameras, digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, mobile phone cameras, video cameras, etc. Such photo and video storing services typically provide the user with the capability of sharing photos and videos with family and friends and presenting photos and videos to the public.
Cameras, in particular those integrated within mobile phones, may be connected to communication systems and thus allow the user to upload pictures to photo and video storing services immediately after capture. Today even point-and-shoot cameras, DSLR cameras, and video cameras may be provided with WI-FI and/or UMTS or LTE transceivers which allow the user to connect with the Internet to upload and share photos and videos.
Today, cameras may comprise GPS sensors which allow photos and videos to be tagged with geographic coordinates which mathematically represent the location at which a photo or video was taken.
In the light of this, an object of the invention is to provide camera users with new or improved services.